Encore
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: Before he was Mirajane Strauss, he had been Allen Walker, and Timcanpy will make sure he keeps moving forward. Timcanpy's POV. Reincarnation fic. Can be a two-shot.


**My husband (computer) needs more space so I can write more chapters for **Reborn Katekyo Hitman**. This is post-DGM**

**I always wanted to post a **Fairy Tail **x whatever anime crossover. And I also blame Christina Perri's **Human** for writing this.**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS AND MAKE IT A TWO-SHOT OR WHAT?**

**R & R.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

So thing was, the Fourteenth took over completely.

I never thought that it would happen, as my Allen have been fighting against the memories after everything he overcame: finding out he was a Noah, opening the possibility that Mana never loved him, the incident with the Second Exorcists, Cross—that bastard of a master—dying, abandoning Lenalee and his other friends in the Order, being labeled as a traitor by the very organization he helped, the Bookman apprentice getting kidnapped, and many more problems that any normal and sane person wouldn't have endured.

But I guess Allen's just special that way, you know?

Besides, I know he's not completely sane. Believe me, I do. I've been with him for the past six or seven years—he doesn't know I've followed him since he traveled with Mana—and he has never been the same after Mana's death.

Even though that was the case, my little beansprout has persevered to take a hold of what little sanity he had left. To fully let go and give way for the Fourteenth's memories to take over… he— I feel so sorry for him.

The only reason he let go was discovering that Mana—for the first time in years, I _loathed _the man with every fiber of my technological being—was the _Earl_.

That's right; Mana D. Campbell-Walker was the Earl.

How, you ask?

It was simple, really, and we had been stupid enough not to realize it. Even I was at fault; I didn't even remember anything until a seal was lifted off my being— I've always wondered why I had a pentagram inside of me, and now I knew why.

After reviewing my hidden memory databanks, I've learned that Mana and Adam— the real name of the Earl, were twins. It was a common superstition, you see, that twins were a symbol of bad luck. The older twin, Adam, was kept in the Walker household, and the younger twin, Mana, was sent to an orphanage. Mana Walker was adopted by the Campbells, Neah's family.

Long story short, once Neah's genes were awakened and was subsequently inducted into the Walker family—or Noah family, your preference, really—the Fourteenth made Mana tag along. Adam, in an immature fit of anger, killed Mana out of jealousy because the Fourteenth Noah deemed him more important even though he wasn't the Earl. The guilt went to his head, yaddah, yaddah, became insane and _took on his brother's name_.

And thus, Adam who paraded himself as Mana Walker, met my Allen.

The Earl eventually regained some semblance of his sanity and faked his own death. He even tried to get rid of my Allen, whom he referred to as 'emotional baggage', by imprisoning the real Mana's soul in an Akuma and controlling him—speech, thought, and actions—to make him and Allen both suffer.

To discover that Mana may or may not have truly loved him was not the problem— he'd already experienced what it means to be truly alone, so it didn't hurt him as much. But to discover that everything he fought for and against was a lie, it made him crack.

He always had been fragile, oh so very, very fragile. Things just never hit the right spot until that discovery.

I never said Allen was strong, anyway.

* * *

Like I said, my Allen cracked and the Fourteenth took over completely.

This is where I come in.

The Fourteenth may have been my creator, but he has never been my master for thirty-five years. That was what Cross was for, no matter how lousy of a substitute he was. Don't take me wrong— I love the man to death. That kind of guy is someone impressionable and would be impossible to overlook. I always liked those type of people, and that's why I even took a shine to Allen. He simply has flaws, is all. A _lot_ of flaws.

He, at least, had the decency to leave a request on behalf of Allen's well-being. Even if he denied it up until the last minute, that lovable bastard of a drunk cared. He worried for his 'idiot apprentice' and gave me one order before he got himself killed.

"If the Fourteenth fully takes over, bind the idiot apprentice's soul to you and go."

It wasn't that hard. For all of the things he could be called, Neah, my old master, was as brilliant as he was in bringing destruction. He was a genius, and I thank whatever god may be out there—even if he fails in keeping his apostles intact—for making my creator a prodigy. I can project images, store things, fly, teleport, eat, sleep, and even _poop_ at will. I bet none of those Order-issued golems can do what I can.

It was just a matter of waiting for the right opportunity. Once my Allen and my former master were inside their mind scape, I used whatever psychic connection I had with Allen and bound his soul to me via sorcery that Cross implanted—he liked making me his multipurpose slave—and used my teleportation powers to connect myself to the Ark.

Fortunately for us, Neah had no need for Allen's soul and didn't chase after. If he did, I would not doubt he would've caught us. I'm just a golem. I have my limitations, too, you know.

And after that, I just picked a door. You see, when an Ark gate is yet to be connected to a location and you go through it, the gate randomly chooses your destination whether it be on Earth, or in some other world.

It was just our luck that we ended up in an alternate universe.

Because of the whole random-universe-thing, Allen, who currently didn't have a body, ended up drifting to some young couple. That was the thing with souls— they'd end up drifting towards possible vessels, like a usable empty body or even better: the unborn. It was annoying, but I just let Allen do his thing.

Since Allen never died, his soul is not overdue yet and would not move on to whatever place dead people go to. In fact, since he went to a young couple—with the woman a few months pregnant, as her stomach was bulging a bit—he could lead a new, peaceful life here.

As I am still bound to his soul, I'm stuck and will be staying until he dies. Which will be a long time from now.

I'm sure he'll be fine. He'd lost everything before, after all.

* * *

So the world we're in? It's called Earthland, and the lifestyle here is a combination of both magic and technology— meaning, there are a lot of people here who are mages. We were currently in the city of Magnolia in some kingdom named Fiore. I didn't bother with the details. All that mattered to me was watching over Allen's parents and making sure nothing bad happens to them.

I don't want them dying, dragging my Allen down with them.

Once Allen was born, he cried a lot. I cried, too, actually. I cried tears of joy because of the hilarity of the situation.

Allen was a girl. _Allen was a girl_.

With his rotten luck, I'd expected him being born with a deformed arm yet again or maybe pre-maturely and end up with a frail body. I never expected that he'd be _female_. And you know what's even better? _He was born with white hair_.

Haha. Ha. Genetics worked in ironic ways.

I mean, just look at Cross. From what I heard, his father had a bad case of gynophobia and the only women he could stand were his mother and wife. Then when his son was born, he grew up into a womanizer. Man must have had a heart attack because of that. I wonder how he reacted when he learned just how many his son bedded in a day—if there ever was a world record for the number of people a person could get laid with, Cross would have that title hands down.

And knowing Allen, he's crying partially because he's a baby—babies cry for no reason sometimes—and partially because God still hasn't cut him some slack and gave him a female body for kicks.

It's good that Allen can't tell what I'm thinking because he's a baby right now; he'd probably pull on my tail. Good thing his new parents don't question my presence and my odd fascination towards their daughter.

_Daughter_.

Pfft.

I wish I could show this video to Cross or maybe that Komui and even the Bookman apprentice. I'm sure they'd appreciate the humor and share my sentiments. Alas, I can only hold this over Allen's pretty little head for future reference.

And even if his name is not Allen anymore, I'd still call him that. Just because it would be too troublesome to change whatever I'd been used to. Besides, 'Mirajane' was a mouthful.

I actually think this was good for him—barring the whole female thing, God knows it'll be _hell_ once Allen hits puberty—and will be a fresh new start. I mean, he's more open now. He's also quite the little hellion as he had been before Mana's death. Basically, he was reverting back from Allen to 'Red', his real self. He's even taken a liking to skimpy, dominatrix, black leather clothes.

And I think that being open about his true emotions and thoughts help him move on from what had happened. Granted, the cracks are still there, but the glass is slowly being pieced together again. It won't be long until he heals, I'm sure.

He has a new younger brother, too. Just a year apart, though. Since the little guy, Elfman, was born, Allen doted upon him like a mother hen. As a matter of fact, it eerily reminded me of Lenalee and the way she was towards her precious people.

That dark, possessive emotion hiding under the sweet, caring exterior… I'd rather not think about it.

My Allen was getting attached, that's good. But you know what they say about anything that is too much; it'll harm you one day. However, Allen doesn't seem to be as bad as the Lee girl had been. If he ever got _too_ possessive for my liking, I'd threaten to bite him. Or show him those embarrassing videos of his in the bathroom. He'd stand down after that.

Oh, yes, speaking of his new anatomy, my Allen had been mortified whenever he took a bath or needed to pee. He always blushed and fidgeted. All his trips to the bathroom so far had been awkward. There was even one time when his mother told him he should learn how to wash himself _down there_. Allen's face was _priceless_.

It was my most effective blackmail to date, because I can't use my old stuff back when he was Allen, seeing as he was Mirajane now. And let's not forget about that one time he had to wear _panties_ all by himself for the first time, too.

It was hilarious, so to speak. I'd never let him live it down.

* * *

Another year into Allen's life, he has a new younger sibling again. This time, it was a girl, and his parents named her Lisanna. Young little Lisanna had the bluest eyes Allen ever saw, other than his own, and I knew immediately that he'd been attached to her faster than he had to Elfman.

I was right, as always. If the three siblings were inseparable, then both Allen and Lisanna were glued to the hips. Maybe it was a sister thing and maybe it's because Lisanna was an inherently sweet and insightful girl, but I cannot deny that Allen took a shine to her and vice-versa. This was what I was worried about.

Allen's attachment to Lisanna did not resemble the Lee siblings, oh no no no. It resembled Allen's stubborn affections towards Mana, and I didn't have the heart to make him back away from his second chance of loving someone unconditionally. She was his family, of course. I am not a living creature, but I do grasp the concept of emotions.

I just hope that girl doesn't ruin Allen the way Mana ruined him.

* * *

Allen's five, and I am very happy that he drifted to a good family: loving parents and younger siblings that adore him. Everything was fine, until his parents were killed in a demon attack. My Allen certainly has the most rotten luck of them all. He wasn't as affected as his siblings, though. Maybe it's because his parents neglected him a bit—they did love him—to dote upon his helpless brother and sister.

It didn't erase any bitterness he felt, I'm sure.

Recently, Allen has been learning Transformation magic. Being the little naughty child that he was, he used it often to get money from the poor unsuspecting saps. I'm so proud of him.

Unfortunately, my Allen still has that bleeding heart of his, and also used his magic to battle that one demon who tried to destroy the local town. Instead of just transformation, he took on the demon's form and powers, though. Those ignorant people immediately ostracized him like the scapegoat they wanted. Allen had been depressed until his siblings decided to learn it, too.

They called it Take-Over magic. According to the rumors, learning Take-Over magic was highly risky as it entailed defeating something—whether that may be an animal, a beast, a spirit of an inanimate object, or even a demon—and making them submit to your will so you can temporarily borrow their powers. That, or defeating their inner selves. My Allen decided to hunt down more demons before going against his inner self.

He had been quite excited, I could tell.

"Akuma is just another word for 'demon', right?" Allen had said with a seemingly-hypnotized voice. Ah, Allen. Never did come out sane after the whole thing with Mana and all those years with Cross.

Anyways, I had no doubt that Allen can do it. He's overcome worse and doing magic is in his blood— Cross taught him a few spells in sorcery and he _did_ host my former master for thirty-five years. I think that counts for something.

I was just worried on what his inner self could be. Would it be a normal demon (Ha? _Normal_ demon? That was only possible since the Earl created 'Akuma') or would it be entirely something else? What I'm afraid of is the possibility of his inner self being a Noah or connected to his Innocence.

I don't want that. After everything Allen built and it all comes down in one fell swoop? No way I would accept it.

Turns out my worries were for naught. Not only was his inner self not connected to his original world, he made it submit, too. His inner self was a normal demon, and I'm proud to say that Allen defeated him through the only way possible—

"Royal Straight Flush!" Allen smiled that _oh so innocent_ smile.

The demon threw its cards into the air and tugged at its horns in frustration. "Argh! How could I lose?!"

—through poker. And _cheating_.

My Allen has yet to lose his touch. It was simply sad on how terrible his inner self was in playing poker. I was half-expecting he'd be a decent player; he's Allen's inner self, albeit of demonic nature.

"One more game!"

"Okay." He only kept that sweet smile on his face as he placed his hand on the deck to draw more cards, and a set slipped out from his sleeves out of view. The demon drew his own. Allen still has that smile plastered on as he announced his cards.

"Four of a kind!"

"Dammit! How do you do that?!" It glowered at my charge.

I wonder when that demon would realize he's been had.

* * *

After a while, Allen's siblings found out he'd been conning many men to give them money and do his bidding. Of course, Lisanna, being the goody two-shoes that she was, disapproved. She even got Elfman, who practically idolized the ground that Allen stepped on, working against him.

I knew there was a reason why Allen liked her.

She reminded him, well… of himself, only a lot saner. I would've liked her, too, if she would just stop stretching my cheeks. I may not be a living organism, but I do feel pain very well. And she loved using me as baits to catch those beings of pure evil they called _felines_. I still don't understand why she loved them so much. And Allen thinks she's a little monster after his own heart, what with that amused glance he kept giving me during those times.

He's always been an ungrateful brat.

Back to the matter at hand, Lisanna and Elfman ganged up on him, and Allen's bleeding heart strikes again, what with him being unable to refuse them. Ha. I think he's just going soft. The three fought over on how they were going to get more money (Lisanna confiscated Allen's recent winnings), and I would've added my two cents if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't speak at all (that's one thing I'm complaining to Neah about).

The three (or only Lisanna and Allen, since Elfman was okay following whoever's whims) had a lot of ideas that I didn't even bother counting. They wanted something where they could earn a lot of money, of course, and something that would give them one hell of an adventure. All three of them were the sort who couldn't sit by and keep twiddling their thumbs. Well, in Allen's case, he'd be sitting by one moment and the next you'd see him with another victim, but that's beside the point.

They all thought of freelancers, but that would be too much maintenance, and Lisanna countered that it'll be hard to find clients as no one in their right mind would hire a bunch of kids. Traders were another, then both Lisanna and Elfman didn't approve since it would involve Allen tricking people into forking over investments, plus there would be a lot of deceit going on in the market. Bounty hunters was actually favorable, though I bit Allen for that one as his eyes had that unholy gleam in them again.

They argued, things and insults kept flying, and then finally, Elfman decided to pitch in his own idea. "Why not join a guild?" And that was the end of that.

Allen and his siblings joined a lot of guilds ranging from small-time ones to ones that took pity on them and even to dark guilds. They were getting desperate, I say.

It wasn't until a short old man approached them that they stayed in one guild…

Fairy Tail.

* * *

They accepted the old man's, Makarov's, invitation and the three of them became full-time members in a short while. They settled in quite nicely, as if they'd been members all their life. I took it as a good sign. Ignoring the fact that Fairy Tail was rowdy and destructive, they were a good influence on the three, especially since the two's only role model was Allen.

And we all know where that's leading to, don't we?

I haven't mentioned it before, but my Allen had been having nightmares of his past life. Then after the incident with the demon, he'd have more night terrors. But when he joined Fairy Tail, it seems that he was forgetting his scars.

Allen's slowly moving forward now— he's even found his new Kanda through that fiery-tempered red-haired girl. It's not healthy, but whatever works, I suppose. On the other hand, it's hell of a lot better than seeing him droopy and depressed. Sometimes, my Allen would stare at them longingly (I personally think they remind him of the Order, only a whackier version) and I'd bite him on his nose when he's lost in his thoughts.

In my opinion, Fairy Tail's members mirrored the Order's a lot. The more boisterous members of the guild reminded me of the scientists. I could see a less science-oriented version of Komui in the master, and even Cross—the drunk bastard that he was—in the man named Gildarts, just less of a bastard and more of a drunkard, really. At least he wasn't as big of a womanizer as Cross had been— oh, here he was now, just arrived from another mission, I guess.

…I stand corrected.

There's a curvaceous woman on each of his arms. He's just as bad as Cross. I think Allen has the same idea, since he was slightly glaring at the man. I'd just leave him to his devices. I don't even want to know what my Allen has planned in that twisted mind of his.

So, in Fairy Tail, there were quite a few… bumps in their employment. For one, Allen's reckless and bloodthirsty nature that earned him a few butting heads with that Erza girl.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out. On a mission."

"Master forbid you to partake in demon-related missions."

"This isn't a demon-related mission. It's a monster-hunting one, see?"

"It has fangs, horns, and look here. It says _demon_."

"It doesn't say demon. It says that it _looks_ like a demon. There's a difference."

"Yes, because a monster named Astaroth is definitely not a demon."

"Right."

"…you're so bloodthirsty."

"I'm not. I'm just doing my job."

"You are, you're a moron, and who do you think you're trying to fool?"

"Well, there's you and the master, of course." A pause. "Hey, Erza, isn't that the limited edition strawberry cheesecake from downtown?"

"Where?"

"See ya!"

And Makarov wonders why they don't get along. Allen's too much of a bloodthirsty demon-hunting wild card whilst Erza's too much of an order-obsessing control freak. The way I see it, they'd never get along face-to-face, but do grudgingly acknowledge and respect one another. Their pride keeps them from admitting that fact.

Since Fairy Tail is a guild made up of very destructive members, the guild would often run out of missions as everyone would haggle to pay for their own needs and whatever property damages they caused. Allen, being the hard-headed brat that he was, falls back to gambling from time to time. It didn't help that one of the members, Cana, also had the same habit.

Everyone else had all given up on trying to convince them otherwise.

Oh, and let's not forget that Erza became an S-class wizard before Allen did. He'd been ticked off for an entire year because of that. My Allen normally wouldn't act like such, but this is regressing-back-to-Red version of Allen that we're talking about. Add the fact that he's a healthy growing _female_ teenager in his puberty, and we have an all-year round PMS-ing devilish beansprout.

I haven't forgotten the monsters' extra blood-curling screams from his missions.

* * *

Puberty was a funny thing.

One day, Allen turned from snot-nosed brat into a busty dominatrix. Heads of men swerved to his direction and I think our dearest beansprout was preening and liking the extra attention. To think he was taking it in stride when behind the scenes he'd be cramping up in pain every month… he's enjoying this way too much. He's even showing off as much skin as possible.

Maybe it's because he can use his 'womanly wiles' to seduce money out of people. A scene on the side caught my eye-face-whatever.

"Come on, just a spare change or two," Allen says, leering and making sure his cleavage was noticeable.

"I-I-I-I—"

I should rephrase my previous statement.

Maybe it's because he can use his 'womanly wiles' to seduce money out of a certain green-haired member of the guild. Then again, Allen did always had a thing for people with rare hair colors.

I just note it.

* * *

I didn't think this day would come, but it did.

_Lisanna died_.

I mean, come on, who'd have thought that would happen?

I certainly didn't.

I'd expect that with that girl's sweet demeanor, it'd be more likely she'd die old from too much love and happiness rather than die young because of teenage stupidity. With her death in mind, I now think that this so-called 'God' is partially responsible for Allen's reincarnation because not only he became a girl for kicks, the most important person in the world to him is _dead_. It's like kicking a puppy who'd been ran over by a truck. Bad luck at its finest.

Maybe, I should go from the beginning.

So Allen, Lisanna, and Elfman decided to go on a monster-hunting mission. It was a routine, you see. Allen needed to let off some bloodthirsty steam and his two younger siblings needed more training and experience. They went after this huge-ass beast monster-thing and Allen got gravely injured. Elfman, being the stupid reckless teenager that took after Allen, tried a full Beast Take-Over. Obviously, he couldn't control it and killed Lisanna like breaking a twig.

Since Allen had been injured previously, he didn't get to save her in time. Both siblings took this really hard, but more so for Allen who'd lost a lot of things in the past. Just as I expected, he took on Lisanna's personality and masked his old one. From that leather-wearing whip-cracking sadist, he became a sweet, flowery, dress-wearing young woman. Those from Fairy Tail had been shell-shocked from his transformation.

He's not the only one that transformed. I think Elfman took after him a little too much. However, instead of being all creepy and smiley, he ceased being skittish and became just as boisterous as the others, always shouting 'man!' and all that.

I also figured he went a new low that day. I know Allen, and he always blamed and cried himself better. I didn't even see him drown in emotional pain. Just one morning, he came out from his room wearing a pink dress, with his hair let down, and smiling brightly like there was nothing wrong. He'd talk to the others like he's always been nice and sweet and I think he scared them shitless. I would've found it hilarious if it weren't for the fact that his insanity got worse.

He didn't even pick fights with Erza anymore. At least back at the Order, he would butt heads with Kanda.

From them on, all the leather outfits in his closet became frilly and lacy dresses. His eyes became glassy, too. To be honest, it was disturbing. He didn't have Cross to snap him out of his stupor and I couldn't talk, so it was unsettling to see him bouncing back on his own. Hell, he stopped taking missions and took over the bar!

Then he'd join that sorcerer-something magazine as a model. Beforehand, I knew my Allen would rather be caught dead than pose in front of a camera (as he didn't like his vulnerability captured— his eyes gave away his mental health). I'm really, really worried.

When I tried to bite him (That's my way of communicating and comforting, see?), he grabbed me gently and stopped me from doing so, smiling sweetly all the way. "That's not very nice, Timcanpy. Biting people is a no-no."

That's it. I'm not deeming him fine until I see his grinning facade crack.

* * *

"Mana always said to keep moving forward," Allen says, holding me in his hand. "But Mana betrayed me. I would've asked Lisanna, but… she's not here anymore."

He paused. I decided to stay put until he says anything else. This was one of the times I wished Neah gave me the ability to speak.

"What am I supposed to do?" He says. "What should I believe in, Tim?"

Don't stop walking, Allen, keep moving forward. Mana never lied about that.

You're only human. You break down and fall apart in times of problems.

If only I could talk… I could have said something; whisper comforting words of sweet nothings and tell him it'll be okay. That he wasn't wrong in believing in that damn advice. That he can get over this. I never believed in 'God' and never have I prayed, but this time, I desperately plea for a miracle to happen in the future. I don't want to think of what he would do if this goes on.

If there is a 'God' out there, please save my Allen.

* * *

**Aaaaand this is the end. Tell me what you guys think. **

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
